dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Serpico Prelati
Serpico Prelati ''(サピーコー・プレラッティー; Sapīkō pureratti)'' is a new transferred high school student in Kuoh academy and a supporting character in DxD:Twice Critical, becoming the fifth member of the Perverted Kings of Kuoh and Takumi Higurashi's new friend. The descendant of the priest and ocultist François Prelati, Serpico is a master of the Dark Arts and a serial killer and rapist who uses his powers and abilities to escaper punishment and authorities, as well as develop further his family's dark art legacy. Appearance Serpico is a blond, grey-eyed pale young man of average stature and weight, sometimes being described as eerily pretty and slim for his age. He's always carrying some sort of snacks and has quite thin eyebrows which contrasts with his big dull eyes. After so many years in contact with the Old Ones and the Necronomicon, Serpico developed some inhuman traits such as frog-like eyes and a serpentine tongue, his internal organs being also modified to the point the ressemble mini-Old Ones. Being a student of Kuoh academy, Serpico wears the typical uniform of black jacket, white lined shirt and black pants and shoes. Indoors and at home, he usually wears fancy victorian-like clothes which corresponds with his european roots. Personality Being from a prestigious and rich family of ocultists and with a immense stock of power to cower anyone who dares to threaten him or his beloved, Serpico is a sadistic, cruel, rotten and downright evil individual. He likes to see the suffering and misery on peoples's eyes, specially those he rapes and mangles, and has no problem in brainwashing them or just feed them to the Old Ones in order to escape punishment, all with a calm smile on his face and a polite and quiet tone of voice. Serpico's cruelty and pervertness also extends to those less fortunate who cross his ways, as he promises others with food and home only for them to become his new 'playthings' in his sadistic dungeon, claiming that 'giving people a sight of heaven before casting them to the bottoms of hell' gives him the highest high. Only a few people can actually befriend and interact with Serpico outside of his family without falling as his prey, as he befriends not just his servants but also the Four Perverted Demon lords of Kuoh academy, saying that they are 'men of integrity just like him', and he genuinely enjoys their company not as playthings, but real friends. His lack of moral compass however unables him to see any wrongdoings on his actions, and therefore thinks he does no wrong with them. Serpico seems to to like to eat junk food and other cheap confectionaries, since it gives him a 'real sense of rebellion' since his parents forbid him to eat them at home. History Not much in known about Serpico's past. He's the current heir of the fortune left by the infamous priest and ocultist François Prelati, a close friend of the soldier-turned-monster Guilles de Rais who said he could summon demons and partook several times with Guilles' own sick experiments and pervertness. He's the oldest member of the current generation os the Prelati, only followed by his little sister Emmanuelle. For some reason, his parents had to move from Italy to Japan in order to escape a 'pesky little pigeon'(In fact one of the current Seraph), and enrolled him in Kuoh academy, in which then he befriended the four perverted demon Kings of Kuoh since they shared 'the same level on integrity'. At the same times, several news regarding kidnapping and disappearance seem to raise in Kuoh for no reason. Powers & Abilities Unhuman Anatomy - 'Because of his constant contact with the realm of the Old Ones and knowledge about their origins and powers, Serpico's body has morphed and mutated to such an extend that his entire body possesses a different anatomy than a normal human's despite still maintaining such state. As such, he can survive any form of poison, acid, radiation or every kind of mutation on a cellular level. However, becaus of those, Serpico is also unable to eat normal food and some traits of Old Ones has been passed down to him, such as his unusually long tongue, amphybian-like eyes and organs which have will on their own. '''Immense intelect -' being raised by ocultists and developing his own ways with the knowledge he gathered with the Necronomicon have given Serpico an immense intellect which can be considered on the same level of a genius. He's well versed on several mythos and parts of history and possesses a level of intelligence enough to come up with strategies and escapes on a whim in order to keep his profile low. Novice Magician - Since he based all of his magical knowledge regarding the Necronomicon, Serpico has a rather immature knowledge about regular magic since he's able to make basic elemental magic and brianwashing magic in order to escape punishment. 'Master of the Dark Arts -' Serpico is considered the master of the Dark Arts, an obscure, mythological, even forgotten type of teaching that instead of one's link to the nature or imagination like simple devil or conventional magic, it draws power from the Dawn of Times, a realm by the borders of the universe where the old ones, Ancient deities older than time itself, lies. By the cost of his sanity and physical health, he is one of the few humans who were able to draw continuous power from the Dawn of Times, being able to use an exclusive array of spells and summonings that differs from any kind of spell in existence otherwise, therefore impossible to predict or even go against. Equipments The Necronomicon The '''Necronomicon(ネクロノミコン; Nekuronomikon) is a book ,which is said to look like it was made from human skin and be heard moaning in despair and pain, containing ancient information about the old ones, Ancient deities born before even time itself, and how to contact them from any realm and even draw power from them. What makes it even more puzzling than other spellbooks is that its origins and creator are unknown. Despite the original one being sealed away and all other forms of it being destroyed once found around the world, Serpico has a nigh-exact copy of the original one which is said to have been passed down from generation to generation to his family in order to study it. With it, Serpico is able to open portals and extract knowledge and powers directly from the Realm of the Old Ones, enabling him to perform several feets such as an accelerated regeneration, the darkest forms of magic and spells and even be able to summon mini-Old Ones to serve as his familiar and fight his foes for him. However, such as happened with others that have tried, he's prone to go insane and become an Old One himself, which them might damn him to the realm of times. Trivia *Images and appearance based on True Caster/François Prelati from the Fate series. *Just like other characters in DxD: twice Critical, Serpico is named after an animal. In his case, his name is derived from Italian serpe "serpent, reptile". *He's first male friend Takumi ever mades over the course of the story and the only new adicttion to the Four Perverted Demon Kings. *He's the only known character in Twice Critical be have a younger family member, in his case his sister Emmanuelle. * Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians